Contre la destiné
by J. R. J. Colomer
Summary: La fin de la guerre, c'est pour Draco Malfoy le début d'une nouvelle vie. Pour Harry Potter, c'est la fin de l'existence telle qu'il l'a toujours connu. Entre le début et la fin, il y a la destiné, tragique pleine d'hésitations, de drames et de passion.


Disclaimer :

… Le monde d'Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, j'en fais une utilisation uniquement non-lucrative et n'enfreins aucun copyright.

… Cette histoire traite principalement d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux jeunes hommes Si cela vous rebute, vous choque ou vous dérange, vous pouvez aussi bien faire demi-tour tout de suite, je ne vous en tiendrai pas personnellement rigueur.

… Dans un futur proche, cette histoire sera amenée à passer de manière effective sous le Rating « M », pas par pur voyeurisme mais parce qu'il paraît évident qu'une première expérience sexuelle est importante, surtout quand elle remet en question tout ce que vous aviez toujours penser jusque là, comme c'est le cas pour Harry. Par précaution, je le préciserai en début du chapitre concerné et désignerai le passage soit en italique soit entre deux ligne, afin que ceux qui voudrait le sauter dans leur lecture le puisse.

_… Concernant cette histoire, j'espère en faire une rédaction un minimum réaliste et crédible d'un point de vue Psychologique. Si un point quelconque vous chiffonne, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ou si vous vous rendez compte que je ne colle pas aux romans de Rowling (sachant que je n'ai pas lu le dernier), ou bien encore que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'Orthographe et que cela vous gêne (ce que je comprend, j'essaie de me relire plusieurs fois, mais je ne suis qu'humaine et certaines peuvent toujours m'échapper)._

_… J'ai prit grand soin de la gestion du temps et de la place des personnages dans ce premier chapitre, cependant, si vous le trouvez trop descriptif, trop elliptique ou ronflant, faites m'en part ! Je suis absolument à votre écoute car cela peut faire progresser mon écriture ! J'accepte toutes les critiques de bon cœur !_

… Autre chose, je suis absolument in-ca-pa-ble d'esprit de synthèse, c'est pourquoi écrire un résumé de mes histoires est presque toujours un cauchemar : donc, si vous souhaitez m'en proposer un, j'en serais plus que reconnaissante !

= N'oubliez pas, que les reviews sont les seuls rétributions qu'obtiennent les auteurs de fanfiction et le seul moyen d'interaction avec leurs lecteurs adorés !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Premier<span>

De ce qui demeure après les batailles...

La première chose que vint fut le bourdonnement assourdissant du silence, longtemps. Puis germa la brûlante lumière blanche qui aveugle, une éternité. Il semblait alors que le monde aurait put immuablement se composer uniquement de cela.

Mais enfin, presque insensiblement, émergèrent du néant les sons qui découpèrent le silence et les formes grossières qui tailladèrent l'espace.

« -Harry ? » Appela une voix de femme.

Brutalement, ce fut toute la réalité qui s'éboula sur lui : les sensations, les connaissances, les souvenirs.

« - Merlin ! Il reprend ses sens ! » Rapporta la même voix.

C'était la voix de Ginnevra Weasley. Tout revenait, soudainement. Il était Harry Potter, un sorcier de dix-sept ans. Il avait étudié au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ses meilleurs amis étaient Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait après avoir vaincu définitivement Lord Voldemort -le dangereux Mage Noir qui avait tenté de l'éradiquer depuis sa naissance- c'était de s'être débarrasser de la baguette du sureau.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Parvint-il à articuler difficilement, d'une voix éraillée.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas utilisé ?

On l'aida à s'asseoir, on lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il bu. C'était Ron, son camarade de presque toute une vie, flanqué au chevet de son lit comme un meuble. Il semblait qu'il y ait toujours été.

L'explication fut apportée par une autre voix cependant. Celle d'Hermione, bien entendu. Comment aurait-il put en être autrement ?

« - Une part de ta magie s'est mêlée à la baguette du sureau. Quand tu t'en ai débarrassé, cette portion de ton pouvoir s'est retrouvé affaibli et tu as perdu connaissance. C'est un phénomène auquel j'aurais dut penser tout de suite, je suis désolée Harry. J'ai manqué de vigilance. »

Elle se trouvait quelque part au pied du lit, trop loin pour le toucher, suffisamment prêt pour l'entendre et le couver d'un œil anxieux.

« -C'est provisoire. Ta Magie a eut besoin de repos quelques heures et t'es tombé dans les vapes, mais ce n'est rien de très grave. Tu devrais pouvoir rentrer à la maison dès demain. » Fit Ron avec un sourire qui exposait toutes ses dents.

Il se redressa nonchalamment et tendit à Harry une boîte des dragées de Berthie Crochue. Le brun fit « non » de la tête et cela lui donna un peu le tournis.

« En fait, je pense que tu pourrai rentrer tout de suite. » Précisa Ginny de l'autre côté du chevet. « Mais comme tu es Harry Potter, les médicommages refusent de prendre le moindre risque et préfèrent te garder ici ce soir en observation. Quels idiots ! Comme si tu ne te reposerais pas mieux à la maison !» Pesta-t-elle.

« A la maison », cette expression qui sortait si familièrement de la bouche de Ron et Ginny avait quelque chose de lointain pour Harry.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, ses camarades le quittèrent à contre-coeur, la lumière du soleil que l'on distinguait dans le couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte semblait presque entièrement s'être évaporé, comme une étrange eau purificatrice qui se retirait de la vue des hommes impropres.

Et bien après qu'ils ne soient parti et bien après que le dernier médicommage ait fait sa tournée de nuit et bien après encore que la dernière infirmière ne soit venu tirer les rideaux de la salle, Harry s'interrogeait toujours.

Il avait dix-sept ans, il venait de triompher du plus grand mage noir des trois dernières décennies, mais il n'avait plus nulle part qu'il considérât véritablement comme sa maison.

Son chez lui authentique avait été Poudlard depuis presque six ans. C'était là qu'il avait put être tout à fait lui-même pour la première fois, là qu'il avait rencontré son Monde et tant des gens auxquels il tenait plus qu'à sa vie. Mais Poudlard était partiellement détruit et dans tous les cas, sa scolarité était terminée.

Il ne pouvait pas même retourner au domicile des Dursley, sa seule famille encore en vie... Si tant est qu'il en ait eut envie, il était clair qu'ils s'étaient dit adieu au début de l'année et il était désormais majeur.

Vivre seul au Sqaure Grimmauld lui faisait froid dans le dos. Cette vieille bâtisse léguée par son parrain avait toujours eut quelque chose de glacial et elle ne lui rappelait que trop la mémoire de son cher Sirius disparu derrière le voile. Il y avait là, épars, sa chambre, le portrait de son irascible Mère et quelque part entre les deux tous les fantômes de ces moments qu'Harry avait passé avec le meilleur ami de son père, le temps d'une courte année. Il ne supporterai pas de vivre là.

Il n'y avait nulle part en définitive qui soit sa véritable maison. Que pouvait espérer d'autre un orphelin, après tout ?

Il était bien chanceux d'avoir rencontrer la famille Weasley, leurs cœurs aussi vastes que l'espace et plus profonds que n'importe quel océan... Ginny et Ron avaient eut l'air de dire qu'il irait au terrier avec eux en sortant de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ce qui ne le rassurait qu'un peu.

Ce soir là il ne mangea rien, d'ailleurs quand l'idée même de manger lui vint, son repas était déjà froid. Il ne s'endormit que très tard, amer. Et son sommeil fut très agité.

Si agité, en réalité, que lorsqu'il reprit conscience le soleil ne perçait pas encore à travers les lattes de bois des volets. Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître l'heure qu'il était. Il restât longtemps allongé, amorphe avant que l'ennui ne le brutalise jusque dans sa parfaite immobilité. Il sentait son dos endolori, ses jambes ankylosés après une fixité prolongé. Il hésita un moment puis jugeant que cela ne constituait pas en soit un délit, se dit qu'il allait sortir hanter les couloirs déserts pour dégourdir ses muscles. Il ceignit une cape qui traînait au bout du lit autour de ses épaules et quitta la pièce.

Dans les couloirs aux atours fantomatiques, il erra sans but, l'esprit en effervescence. Des centaines de questions traversaient sa conscience : Qui avait survécu à la dernière bataille? Qui était mort ? Quel monde les attendait à présent ? Comment reconstruire ? Comment se souvenir sans devenir névrotique ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie à présent qu'elle lui appartenait en propre pour la première fois ?

Il avait toujours espérer ce moment, le jour où Lord Voldemort enfin disparu, il pourrait disposer de sa propre existence comme il l'entendait mais à présent que le temps était venu, il se retrouvait paralysé devant l'infinité de possibles qu'était l'avenir. Pour la première fois, il ressentait ce malaise profond qui secoue généralement les adolescents qui s'apprêtent à entrer dans le monde des adultes, cette crainte terrible que toutes ces possibilités ne soient au final que cela De vagues possibilités dont il ne saurait trop comment se saisir et qu'il ait survécu à tout, uniquement pour rater ensuite sa vie.

Bien sur, il avait des projets, il avait voulu devenir auror un jour, être avec Ginny, finir par se marier peut-être et fonder une famille... Mais ce qu'il avait voulut par dessus tout c'était survivre.

Rendu à ce point, le camaïeu parfait ressemblait plutôt à une toile aux mailles grossières.

La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment espérer survivre. Inconsciemment, malgré toute sa volonté de vivre, il n'avait jamais penser vraiment qu'il subsisterait après Voldemort. Il avait sans doute songer sans se l'avouer positivement que sa mort serait dans l'ordre des choses, qu'il faudrait bien qu'il disparaisse à son tour, après ses parents, Cédric, Sirius ou Dumbledore, qu'il était plus attaché au monde des morts qu'au monde des vivants...

Il avait marché sans chercher à s'orienter, perdu dans ses pensés lorsqu'un peu plus loin au coin du couloir, retentirent des bruits de pas distants qui se rapprochaient...

Soudainement effrayé, Harry se jeta sur la première porte qu'il rencontra et s'y engouffra silencieusement, sans songer combien stupide sa conduite pouvait être. Il avait tout à fait le droit de se trouver là, bien qu'on lui aurait sûrement conseiller de rester se reposer dans son lit mais c'était une mauvaise habitude que ses amis et lui avaient acquit après six ans à enfreindre le couvre feu de Poudlard au nez et à la barbe des professeurs, du concierge et des préfets.

Adossé contre la porte, il attendit patiemment que ce quidam passe dans le long couloir et se soit éloigné.

La chambre dans laquelle il avait débouché était plongée dans l'obscurité et dans un calme presque morbide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre ici qu'un lit occupé et une armoire pleine de fioles à potions aux couleurs chatoyantes dans un coin.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Harry approcha du lit aux draps blancs reconnaissant de loin les cheveux trop blonds et le teint trop pâle de son occupant.

Draco Malfoy reposait là, parfaitement immobile, profondément endormi dans ce cocon de coton immaculé. Il aurait été bien difficile pour Harry de déterminer si son rival dormait seulement ou s'il était dans le coma mais il paraissait si calme que cette immobilité n'avait pas l'air tout à fait naturelle.

A la chiche lumière de la lune qui diffusait son halo opalescent depuis le couloir et par les volets entrebâillés, la peau de l'héritier Malfoy comme translucide laissait nettement voir de fines veines bleus, les os de ses clavicules étaient sans doute trop proéminents aussi. Il avait des saletés au coin des yeux que le sommeil y avait placé et ses cheveux étaient mal peignés. Il n'était pas habituel que le garçon ait l'air si fragile, ni si débraîllé. Pourtant, Harry ne l'avait jamais observer avec une telle dévotion : Draco ressemblait à une poupée cassée, un tas de chiffon déchiré rejeté par une guerre terrible. Le regarder fendait le cœur du Survivant mais dans le même temps il ne pouvait en détourner les yeux. Dans son malheur, il trouvât Draco presque trop beau, dépouillé de tout son dédain et de sa nonchalance, son visage était angélique pour la première fois.

Le héros du Monde sorcier tira une chaise auprès de son ancien ennemi et demeura là, à l'observer silencieusement. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, pas même une pensée ne vint mettre à nouveau son esprit au chaos jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Seulement alors, Harry se pencha pour peigner les cheveux de son rival vers l'arrière dans un geste presque tendre qui lui arracha un faible sourire, il écarta la chaise et s'éloigna vers la porte à reculons, encore hypnotisé par la vision du convalescent. Regagnant sa chambre avant que l'agitation ne vienne ranimer les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, il se sentait reposé comme s'il avait dormit douze heures pleines et étrangement ému. L'espace de quelques heures la guerre était devenue le passé, l'avenir avait perdu son inquiétante fulgurance, la paix était tombée sur son esprit comme une couverture étouffant un feu. Il n'avait absolument penser à rien et cela était infiniment reposant...

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre, une infirmière l'attendait, un calepin à la main et un plateau du petit-déjeuner posé sur sa table de nuit.

« - Monsieur Potter. Fit-elle surprise. Où étiez vous ? »

Harry ne jaugea pas même une seconde l'éventualité de lui dire la vérité.

« - Je cherchais le bureau des Infirmières justement... »

Il hésita un instant à peine :

« - Je voulais savoir quand je pourrais sortir. Nous avons dut nous croiser... »

L'infirmière haussa vaguement les épaules et lui désigna son plateau en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Il était garni de toasts à la marmelade, d'oeufs brouillés aux airs peu ragoutants, d'un bol de lait tiède et d'un yogourt nature, rien évidemment qui n'approche de la gastronomie à Poudlard ou au Terrier, mais néanmoins un petit déjeuner Anglais bien consistant. D'ailleurs, depuis presque un an, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry ait eut tous les matins un repas aussi copieux et chaud de surcroît il répugnait à y repenser mais le temps où Hermione, Ron et lui étaient en fuite n'avait pas vu toutes les aubes aussi prolifiques et le menu racines avaient de quoi écœuré même un homme moins attaché aux art de la table que Ronald. C'est pour quoi Harry se mit à manger avec bon appétit et entrain. L'infirmière l'observa un moment sans mot dire, puis quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Harry ne remarqua même pas son départ.

Il ne fut interrompu dans son marathon-bouffe que bien plus tard, alors qu'il avalait rapidement son yogourt par ses amis et Ginny qui déboulèrent dans la salle avec un fracas joyeux.

« -Harry ! Réveilles toi vieux ! On est venu te ramener à la maison ! » Tonitrua Ron en ouvrant la porte.

« -Idiot, je suis certaine qu'il est déjà debout ! » Le fustigeait sa sœur, qui le suivait en trottinant. Dès que les yeux de Ginny se posèrent sur lui, un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« -Salut » Les acceuillit Harry en raclant le pot du yaourt.

« -Bonjour Harry. » Le salua à son tour sa meilleure ami qui arrivait en dernier avec son calme habituel. Celui-ci enfourna sa dernière cuillère dans sa bouche, puis vint enlacer Ginny qui se fondit dans son étreinte avec un délice évident. ensuite il prit Ron et Hermione dans chacun de ses bras, la cuillère pendant au bout de son sourire satisfait. Ce matin, il se sentait étrangement revigoré, heureux et en sécurité. Peut-être était-ce seulement qu'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était finalement débarrassé de son ennemi mortel.

« - En venant, nous avons vu le médicomage qui t'a suivit ici, il a confirmé que tu pouvais sortir dès ce matin et nous nous sommes arrêté signer les formulaires en arrivant... » Informa Hermione.

« -On pourra rentrer dès que tu le voudras... » Ajouta Ron.

« - C'est parfait, merci ! » Commenta Harry sans se départir de son sourire jovial. « Je vais m'habiller, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il les planta tous là, emportant les vêtements qu'Hermione avait posé sur une chaise sous son bras et s'activa à sa toilette. Le soleil de Mai resplendissait à travers les fenêtres sales, il faisait doux, l'air même ne semblait plus sentir l'antiseptique et les potions malodorantes. Tout était bien, tout semblait beau. Il restait un long chemin à parcourir pour mettre l'Histoire derrière soi, bien sur, mais en cette matinée particulière cela semblait presque une réjouissante perspective. Il prit une douche éclair, enfila maladroitement ses sous-vêtement, un jean un peu râpé et une chemise trop large -qui d'ailleurs ne lui appartenait pas à sa connaissance-, puis trottina vers la chambre. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure était revenue, elle discutait avec Hermione des formalité tandis que Ron et Ginny, visiblement impatient, arpentaient la pièce en se croisant de façon presque comique.

Harry se racla la gorge.

« -Ah, ça y est ? Tu es prêt... On devrait se dépêcher, ma Mère nous attend pour le petit-déjeuner ! » Expliqua le plus jeune des frères Weasley.

Harry n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler qu'il venait de déjeuner à l'hôpital, visiblement ses amis s'étaient levé aux aurores pour venir le chercher avant le premier repas. Du reste, le déjeuner à Sainte Mangouste ne valait pas celui des Weasley... Hermione lui fit de loin une petite grimace contrite, mais ne dis rien.

« -Parfait ! Alors, allons-y ! » Feignit Harry.

« -Si toutes les formalités sont réglées ? » Interrogea Hermione avec son pragmatisme habituel.

« -Tout est en ordre semble-t-il. » Lui répondit l'infirmière. « En espérant ne pas vous revoir ici de si tôt Monsieur Potter... »

L'infirmière lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendis sa main avec professionnalisme. Harry la serra chaleureusement en lui rendant sa mimique avec bonne humeur.

« -Merci à vous, Mademoiselle... Bonne continuation. » Lui répondit le brun.

La peau de la jeune femme était douce, son sourire engageant se surprit-il à penser. Cette trop franche sympathie n'échappa cependant pas à Ginny et à plus forte raison lui déplût visiblement car elle passa son bras sous le coude de son camarade brun et l'entraîna vers la sortie en bavassant à propos du jardin du Terrier qu'il faudrait sans doute dégnomer dans l'après-midi. Cela fit sourire Harry et il lui promit qu'il l'aiderait dans sa tâche avec grand plaisir, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge d'ailleurs. Devant eux, Ron et Hermione ouvraient la marche en s'entretenant de Merlin savait quoi à voix basse.

Ils arrivaient dans le hall pour prendre la poudre de cheminette, lorsqu'Harry repéra un visage familier qui venait dans leur direction. Il s'agissait de Narcissa Malfoy, qui probablement venait visiter son fils. Harry arrêta brutalement son escorte.

« - Attendez moi une minute. » S'excusa-t-il, gêné, en s'éloignant vers Madame Malfoy.

Il l'apostropha avec le plus de discrétion possible et elle arrêta sa marche, le jaugeant comme si elle considérait s'il fallait rester l'attendre ou l'ignorer et poursuivre sa route.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Potter... » Le salua-t-elle avec froideur.

« - Le bonjour à vous, Madame Malfoy. Vous visitez votre fils ? »

« - Oui. Draco est ici. » Confirma-t-elle.

« -Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Harry se surprit à espérer que cela ne soit rien de bien grave.

« - En fuyant Poudlard, nous avons été attaqué par un escadron de mangemort qui nous a... » Elle émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un raclement de gorge, en plus subtil, plus distingué. « Et bien... Rappeler à l'ordre. »

Les Malfoy étaient tombé dans une embuscade et on leur avait fait payer leur défection. Pouvait-on s'attendre à mieux de la part de mangemorts ?

« -Vous n'avez rien eut ? » S'enquit Harry, légèrement inquiété.

« - Mon Mari n'est peut-être pas de votre opinion le meilleur homme que la terre ait porté, mais il n'en est pas moins un duelliste hors-pair. Il est parvenu à mettre en fuite nos agresseurs avant que je ne sois blessé. Malheureusement, Draco s'est mêlé à la bataille... »

Narcissa l'observa fixement, elle chevillait leurs deux regards comme si elle pouvait accéder à son âme à travers sa chair, ses os, ses yeux.

« - Il n'aurait pas dut s'en mêler. Mais ce garçon est encore si jeune, il a tant à se prouver... Et il voulait défendre sa famille. »

Harry trouva déplacé que Madame Malfoy lui parle de son fils comme s'ils n'étaient pas du même âge. Comme si Harry n'était pas lui aussi un jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait pas toute sa vie eut à se prouver. Il retint néanmoins la remarque acerbe qu'il aurait voulut lui jeter au visage, songeant qu'il s'agissait là d'une mère parlant de son fils unique, que cette femme lui avait sauvé la vie.

« - Et Draco a reçu un sortilège. Il n'est que légèrement blessé néanmoins. S'il prend correctement ses remèdes, il sera sur pieds d'ici deux ou trois jours peut-être. »

« - Il n'est pas dans le comas alors ? » Laissa échapper Harry.

Narcissa le regarda avec incrédulité, sans comprendre.

« -Non, Monsieur Potter, mon fils n'est pas dans le comas. »

« - C'est bien, alors... » Fit le jeune homme piteusement.

Et il en était véritablement soulagé, mais il se sentait dans le même temps comme honteux d'avoir trouvé Draco si émouvant alors qu'il n'était seulement qu'endormi et pas aux portes de la mort comme il l'avait d'abord crut à le voir si terriblement paisible.

Madame Malfoy eut un tic nerveux, juste au niveau du sourcil droit. Elle semblait agitée et peut-être pressée de quitter sa compagnie pour retourner au chevet de son fils...

« - C'est bien, je vais vous laisser retrouver votre fils dans ce cas. J'espère qu'il se rétablira bien... »

Narcissa allait faire un pas pour partir :

« Oh, et madame Malfoy, je n'oublie pas que je vous doit la vie. Je ...»

Prit d'une vague d'émotion, Harry chercha ses mots, bafouillant un peu :

« - S'il se trouve que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider... N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. Je vous doit ma Victoire. »

La femme sembla se dérider pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry la connaissait, elle lui fit un petit sourire faible mais sincère. Elle posa une main aérienne sur son épaule.

« - Je n'oublierai pas, Monsieur Potter. »

Elle répéta « Je n'oublierai pas... », puis retira lentement sa main et partit vers le couloir sans se retourner.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir à son tour sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner. Il repartit vers ses amis d'un pas léger, suivant comme un phare les cheveux natté de Ginny qui lançait des reflets chatoyants.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à ce point!<p> 


End file.
